<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Однажды ленивцы были Великими by Reymas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568184">Однажды ленивцы были Великими</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas'>Reymas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Внеконкурс [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ice Age (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Скорбный рассказ ленивца Сида о том, как ему удалось найти Великого ленивца, но не удалось уговорить его не спать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Внеконкурс [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020, Внеконкурс 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Однажды ленивцы были Великими</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вот все считают ленивцев глупыми, невыносимым и никчемными. Вы никогда не увидите изображения ленивцев на скалах, никто не складывает о них саг и легенд, все просто забыли об их существовании.</p><p>И я сегодня вам расскажу, почему.</p><p>Из зависти, конечно же. Эй, что за выкрики из зала? Ага, ты, Меллок, хочешь сказать, что мы просто и есть никчемность? Выйди отсюда. А, хотя нет, лучше останься и послушай!</p><p>Это было еще до того, как снег укрыл холмы вечным пологом. Я со своим большим семейством готовился к сезонной миграции на юг. Мы жили тогда на большом раскидистом дереве в зеленом лесу, и у нас все было просто чудесно. Но вот начало холодать, и мы собрались в дальний поход. То есть, не совсем собираться… то есть, это моя семья уже собралась тайком от меня и ушла, а я проснулся, связанный, с заткнутым ртом и приклеенный к дереву. И если вы подумаете, что я запаниковал, то вы ошибаетесь!</p><p>Сперва я избавился от шишки во рту, это было больно и горько, но мои зубы крепче камня… не того камня, Хокк, и хватит издеваться над известняком, положи камень на место! Так, о чем это я? Ах да, о шишке. Итак, я разжевал эту шишку и вцепился зубами в веревки. Я грыз и грыз их, грыз и грыз, но они были очень крепкими. Тогда я изо всех сил оттолкнулся от дерева, и оно выпустило меня, оставив на моей спине ужасающие шрамы от вырванной шерсти. Вы не верите мне? Хотите, покажу? Не хотите… ну и ладно! И вот я лежал на холодной земле, вокруг меня была лишь острая трава, и я все еще был связан. Но я не сдавался!</p><p>Я полз и полз, полз и полз, пока не упал с обрыва. Это было ужасно больно, острые камни резали меня, но они перерезали и веревки. Наконец-то я был свободен, хоть и лежал в ледяном ручье, полном хищных рыб с алчными взглядами. Увидев их, я ощутил прилив новых сил, вскочил и побежал по воде. Вы скажете, что это трусость, но нет. Этот бег помог мне вновь ощутить радость жизни, разогнал кровь по жилам. Я бежал, что было мочи, и вдруг я выбежал на уступ, с которого срывался вниз великолепный водопад. Я едва успел остановиться, а мои преследователи рухнули вниз вместе с потоками воды.</p><p>Я смотрел вперед и видел восходящее солнце. Оно озаряло все, кроме единственного темного пятна. Это было поистине великолепное зрелище, и я не мог не спуститься вниз, чтобы соприкоснуться с ним душой. И вовсе не потому что позади меня трещали деревья, и на тот же уступ выскочил голодный амфицион, так и желающий разорвать меня на кусочки и пожрать!</p><p>Эй, ну почему все жалеют амфициона, а не меня? Что значит, бедолага так оголодал, что позарился? Он был очень злым и страшным, у него была огромная пасть, полная зубов, мощная грудь, полосатые длинные лапы с острыми когтями. И он бы меня съел, если бы я не шагнул храбро прямо в пропасть! Я сбежал по горной тропе, подобно быстроногому синтетоцерасу, ни разу не оглянувшись, и только эхо от моего боевого клича преследовало меня!</p><p>А потом я оказался на огромном жарком плато, залитом светом рыжего солнца. Его горячие лучи грели мою шкуру и душу, и я шел вперед, не отходя далеко от ручья, потому что знал, там, впереди, меня ждет светлое будущее. Это были благословенные места, полные радости и насекомых, но вдруг ручей нырнул под землю, растворился, и я понял, что мне предстоит или возвращаться, или идти вперед по мертвой иссушенной пустыне. Я оглянулся и увидел возвышающийся почти до небес обрыв, с которого спустился. Что мне было делать на том обрыве, где нет ничего, кроме хищных клыкастых амфиционов? И я пошел вперед, терзаемый жаждой и жарой.</p><p>Под моими ногами трава превращалась в иссохшую растрескавшуюся землю, и даже змеи смотрели на меня с удивлением, а в далекой голубизне неба я видел силуэт стервятника. И тогда я подумал: «Ничего ты не добьешься, я ленивец еще живой!». Это мой принцип, всегда оставаться в живых, что бы ни случилось. Вот, скажем, тот случай с целой стаей сумчатых львов, которая загнала меня на сухое дерево, но я смог улететь оттуда, поймав двух аргенавтисов в упряжку. О, как я летел, пока они вдвоем несли меня под облака, и как больно мне было упасть, когда они разрезали веревку своими бритвенно-острыми клювами. Но я отвлекся.</p><p>Я был еще жив и должен был найти выход. Я все еще не хотел возвращаться и вспомнил о том благословенном темном месте, где я наверняка нашел бы себе пристанище и мог отдохнуть. Я огляделся и сразу же увидел его: огромная скала в форме волны возвышалась среди пустыми, накрывая ее тенью. Я поспешил к ней и долго брел по твердой земле, пока, наконец, не наступил вечер, но я уже был рядом с этой скалой. Меня пронзал холодный ветер, солнце опустилось за горизонт, и только что раскаленная земля остыла. Я остался в темноте, под светом миллиардов звезд, наполовину скрытых скалой. Что ж, я пришел, и мне нужно было устраиваться на ночлег, а утром идти дальше.</p><p>Это была поистине ужасная ночь. Мне было холодно, живот сводило от голода, а еще я слышал ворчание и голоса, исходящие из-под земли. Наконец я не выдержал и встал, чтобы хоть немного согреться, и заметил огоньки под самой скалой. Огонь — это источник тепла, это жизнь… если он, конечно, не пожар. И я пошел туда. Огоньки скрылись под скалой, я расслышал шорохи. Это означало, что я тут не один ищу пристанища, и я захотел подружиться с обитателями Скалы в центре пустыни.</p><p>Когда я подошел к месту, где видел огни, я заметил маленький проход под скалу. Такой маленький, что я смог туда засунуть только руку. Я слышал шорохи и хотел поймать хоть кого-то, кто рассказал бы мне, что здесь происходит, и вдруг услышал тихий треск. Земля заходила ходуном подо мной, и я провалился вниз.</p><p>Первый миг мне казалось, что я лежу в собственной могиле, и меня сейчас будут закапывать, а сверху виднелись звезды, кусочек скалы и множество взглядов от тушканчиковых мышей. Они смотрели на меня, я на них, и я понял, кто будет меня закапывать. Не дожидаясь, пока они примут решение, я подскочил и увидел широкую щель, ведущую в грозную темноту. У меня просто не было выхода, и я ринулся туда, понимая, что я уже не могу их успокоить, не могу. Но я пытался, честно! Ни не слушали меня!</p><p>Я полз и протискивался, слушая грозное шуршание земли и попискивание сзади. Они ругали меня, как будто я был в чем-то виноват, а я лез дальше, пока не вылез в огромную пещеру под скалой. В этой пещере была целая колония мышей, они построили высокие, похожие на термитники, здания, по центру бежал ручей, наверное, тот самый, который шел сверху. Ручей был перекрыт каменной дамбой, и перед ней разливалось озеро, на берегу которого тоже были мыши.</p><p>Я стоял на краю этого великолепия и боялся сделать шаг, как вдруг меня что-то толкнуло в спину, и я был вынужден идти вперед! Я не хотел разрушать этот город, но у меня не было выбора! Я шел, и из-под моих ног разбегались жители, собирались в группы. Они обстреляли меня из трубочек, заряженных мелкими шариками, разрывающимися жгучим перцем. Я уже почти ничего не видел и кричал от боли, мне нужно было добраться до озерца и я это сделал, рухнув в него, и только тогда смог избавиться от жуткого жжения в глазах.</p><p>Но я не мог оставаться в озере вечно, и я пытался договориться. «Эй, — сказал я, — не надо быть такими агрессивными. Ведь если бы вы на меня не напали, стал бы я вам мешать? Давайте поговорим мирно, я просто хотел немного погреться!»</p><p>Это их не очень убедило, как ни жаль, но мне пришлось нырнуть, чтобы увернуться от новой атаки. Я плохо видел, что находится под водой, но подумал, что если ручей утекает дальше, то и я, наверное, смогу проплыть!</p><p>Решительным рывком я выпрыгнул из пруда подобно мегалодону и рухнул в ручей, проистекающий из плотины. Мне не сразу удалось доплыть, ручей был слишком мелкий, и я получил вдоволь перца, но, к моему счастью, вода смывала его.</p><p>Не помню, как я протиснулся в ту узкую щель, наверное, мне помогло провидение. Я был весь мокрый, побитый, меня терзал голод, и я понимал, что это еще не конец, и я должен найти выход из этого лабиринта, полного чудовищных мышей, если хочу выжить. А еще я услышал громкое рычание с присвистом и учуял странный запах. Нет, это было не рычание, это был храп! Храп кого-то огромного!</p><p>Я прижался к стене и пошел, исследуя пещеру. В не было душновато, но через щели в потолке проникал воздух. Я шел, пока не нащупал что-то мягкое и мохнатое. Оно слегка пошевелилось, но храп не прекратился. Я постарался разглядеть, что же это, и понял, что это нога. Да-да, нога огромного ленивца! Пройдя чуть дальше, я увидел, что ногу пересекает толстая веревка. Ленивец был связан, как раньше был связан я, и я понял, зачем судьба привела меня в эту пещеру! Я должен был его освободить!</p><p>Но мне помешали. Проклятые мыши! Они взобрались по веревкам и теперь были готовы сражаться, а у меня не было при себе даже палки. Они говорили мне: «Эй, маленький ленивец, ты не должен этого делать, потому что иначе весь мир рухнет». Я спрашивал их, почему, почему они вообще держат моего собрата взаперти, в темноте, связанным!</p><p>И они поведали мне такую историю:</p><p>Когда-то давно огромный астероид упал на землю, и населявшие ее чудовищные динозавры вымерли, и вместо них миром начали править гигантские ленивцы. Они были самыми мудрыми правителями, они не думали о том, как бы кого-нибудь съесть и куда-то бежать, они жили размеренно и призывали остальных жить так же. Это было счастливейшее время. Да, так мне и сказали эти мыши! Им поклонялись, они были лучшими из всех живых существ!</p><p>Но потом случилась катастрофа. Гигантские ленивцы начали вымирать, потому что все время спали. Они перестали обращать внимание даже друг на друга, ухаживать за девушками… теперь вы понимаете, почему я ищу подругу, которая будет со мной всю жизнь и почему я так люблю детей? Это генетическая память о тех временах, мы, ленивцы, не должны повторять ошибок наших великих предков.</p><p>Ну так вот, они начали вымирать, и увы, к нашему времени остался только один Великий гигантский ленивец. Он когда-то пришел в эту пещеру и лег спать, да так и спит, а народ мышей охраняет его сон, и я не должен будить Великого ленивца.</p><p>«Но почему вы тогда связали его?» — спросил я, чуя подвох. Если бы они просто охраняли, то не стали бы связывать, верно?</p><p>И тогда они поведали, что во сне Великий ленивец часто ворочался, ему снились жуткие кошмары, и поэтому они были вынуждены его связать, чтобы он не обрушил на себя скалу. Это бы привело к смерти великого ленивца, а такое допускать нельзя. И они сплели веревку из кошачьих шагов и волос динозавров, прочную, но мягкую, и связали своего повелителя.</p><p>Я им не поверил. Моя семья тоже говорит мне каждый раз, что они меня бросают и связывают для моего же блага, но каждый раз оказывается, что они просто хотели уйти без меня. И тогда я подумал, что надо разбудить Великого ленивца. Мы, ленивцы, сможем вернуться к былому величию! Но как распутать веревку, которую он сам не смог разорвать? Как это сделать, когда на тебя нападают разъяренные мыши? Я не знал, как мне это сделать, и положился на удачу! Прыгнув вперед, я оказался по пояс в длинной зеленоватой шерсти на животе Великого ленивца. Мне было тяжело, но я нашел тот самый узел, на котором крепилась веревка, и потянул на нее, что было мочи. Это не помогло мне, и я начал спасаться в шерсти, и мышки бежали за мной, размахивая острыми каменными ножами. И тогда я понял, что нужно делать!</p><p>Я прятался за веревками, и их ножи попадали не по мне, а по веревкам, постепенно ослабляя их. А потом я добрался на носа Великого ленивца и пощекотал его своим хвостом. Великий ленивец шевельнулся и перевернулся на бок, я упал, но упрямо залез на его лицо и снова пощекотал.</p><p>Он набрал воздуха в грудь и оглушительно чихнул. Нас с мышами разметало по сторонам, а Великий ленивец потянулся, и подрезанные ножами веревки с щелчками полопались, выпуская его на свободу. Но он продолжал спать! И тогда я кинулся к нему, взывая о помощи.</p><p>Великий ленивец открыл один глаз и посмотрел меня. Я продолжал объяснять ему, что надо уходить, что он в опасности, мы все в опасности! Наверное, я бы не смог его убедить, если бы один из мышиного народа случайно не уколол Великого ленивца в пятку. Он взревел и поднялся, и скала затрещала, когда Великий ленивец привалился к стене. Я вцепился в его ногу, но он даже не заметил. Он был воистину огромен, я был размером с его ступню, не больше! И я держался, пока Великий ленивец расчищал путь. Его сильно шатало, он был зол и возмущен.</p><p>Мыши разбежались, кто куда, а Великий ленивец привалился к стене пещеры, и стена не выдержала. Мы упали с наружной стороны, и через поднятые клубы пыли мы увидел восходящее солнце. Я и не думал, что провел так много времени в этих пещерах. Мне хотелось спать, и я покрепче вцепился в щиколотку Великого ленивца, стараясь уснуть. А он встал и пошел куда-то, я не смотрел куда. Я спал.</p><p>Когда я проснулся, был вечер, а мы все шли. Великий ленивец то и дело наклонялся, чтобы оборвать ветку, а то и крону с дерева, долго рассматривал сорванное и отправлял в рот. Я сам не узнавал местности вокруг, там был непролазный лес. Но зато знаете, что я понял, когда мы прошли через лежку амфиционов? Что если ты Великий ленивец, то никто не причинит тебе вреда, никто не посмеет укусить тебя и съесть! Ты самый сильный, самый большой зверь на земле, и это чудесно!</p><p>Наконец, Великий ленивец устал и решил прилечь, и тут я понял, что если он снова уснет, то кто же и дальше будет прославлять род ленивцев? Никто не поверит, что именно мы — самые сильные и умные звери на планете. Вы уже не верите? Вот именно!</p><p>Но меня не слушали, меня никогда не слушают, а ведь я знаю, о чем говорю. И вот Великий ленивец лег на склоне горы, а я будил его! И вы знаете, что произошло потом? Смотрите! Видите вон тот оголенный склон, где наружу показался камень? Вы помните ту великую лавину? Да, это перевернулся Великий ленивец! Это было ужасно, просто ужасно, я бежал как только мог, а потом уцепился за вон тот выступ, тогда он был едва заметен из-под снега, и когда все закончилось, я видел лишь голый склон и снежный туман у подножия.</p><p>Наверное, Великий ленивец погиб. Ну почему всегда вымирают лучшие? Почему мир так несправедлив, особенно к тем, кто никому не причиняет зла? А знаете, что?</p><p>Если вы не верите мне, то мы можем сходить к подножию горы и выкопать Великого ленивца, и тогда вы все поймете, что я был прав! Кто со мной?!</p><p>Эх… и вот так каждый раз. Каждый…</p><p>Мир несправедлив, верно, Великий?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>